Since when can Soul sing?
by ahhcrapzombiesRUN
Summary: Ok, so what if Soul decides to tell Maka how he feels through a kareoke song? Song is Lil'Red Riding Hood by Sam The Sham and the Pharaohs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Soul Eater the anime (or i would have soul all to myself lol) or the song lyrics used in this**

**A/N: This is my first story, it wouldn't get out of my head, therefore it became written lol READ AND ENJOY!!! **

**BTW: If you want to hear the song tis be down below and i believe it can be found on youtube**

Part 1: Sam the Sham and The Pharaohs "Lil' Red Riding Hood"

Soul sighed from his place on the couch, dressed in his nice blue button down shirt with black jeans and sneakers on; taking a deep breath shouted, "Oi! MAKA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Maka stuck her head out of her room and rolled her eyes, "Hai! Soul, gomen, just give me one more minute."

She could faintly hear Soul muttering about how "uncool" waiting was and how they were going to be late for their table reservations at The Bronze. Whipping her hair into a semi-tamed bun, she took one last look at herself; the sight that greeted her was a red spaghetti strap tank top with glitter on the bottom in the shape of palm trees and a pair of nice blue jeans with her regular boots, also can't forget the locket.

The locket was in the shape of Shinigami-Sama's mask. Soul had given it to her for her sweet sixteen and had a picture of both her and Soul horsing around in front of the camera. Satisfied with how her reflection looked she deemed herself ready and presentable.

When she finally stepped out of her room, Soul almost lost his breath thinking, _'how does she make even casual clothes look stunning on her?' _

When he came to from his thoughts, Maka was giving him a weird expression, "you alright?"

"Yeah, let's go." Making sure that all the lights were off and front door locked, they walked down their apartment stairs to Soul's motorcycle.

As Soul was kick starting it, Maka slipped on behind him and with a revving of the engine Soul was off in a flash down the street. Both of them were quite relieved that their booth alongside the wall wasn't given away and ordered dinner, both making constant light conversation that came from years of being roommates.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know it was karaoke night tonight?"

"Maybe", he smirked.

Rolling her eyes Maka replied, "I hope you know I'm not going up there."

"Who says you are?" Soul replied.

Almost as if on cue, the singer of the band that had been performing said, "there's going to be a special karaoke performance tonight and would Soul please come up to the stage?"

Maka was stunned as she watched her weapon walk up onto the stage and get handed the microphone. Clearing his throat Soul said, "I would like to dedicate this to my meister, Maka Albarn."

Nodding his head he gave the signal for the band to start playing behind him. Maka listened intently to the rhythm of the notes to see if she knew the song; unfortunately, she didn't. If she did, it might have given her more warning as to what her weapon was curiously going to sing.

_**Owoooooooo! **_

Startled out of her revelry she watched as Soul started to…howl?_  
__**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood**__. _

With a smirk Soul pointed to Maka and kept on singing._  
__**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want. **_

And with that line he pointed to himself, Maka still couldn't figure out what he was trying to say through song._**  
Listen to me. **_

_**Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. **_

'_Is he saying he doesn't want me going on independent missions?' she wondered._

_  
__**Owoooooooo!**_

_**What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. **_

Thinking back, Maka noticed how Soul always insisted on walking with or driving her after school and didn't want her going to the grocery store at night if he wasn't with her.

_**What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. **_

Smiling softly, Maka had always, from the first time she met him, felt safe with him. No matter what was happening.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone. **_

Funny thing is, she always trusted him._**  
Owoooooooo! **_

_**Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. **_

'_Whoa! Does he mean as a friend or as a *_gulp_* LOVER?' _Poor Maka's head was spinning with all the thoughts on what Soul could possibly mean._**  
Owoooooooo! **_

_**What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. **_

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped **LOVE? **Did he really mean that?_**  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. **_

'_Oh, I think I do see things your way Mr. Soul Eater Evans. How can I not?'_

_**Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.  
Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa? **_

Feeling proud of the expressions passing through on Maka's face, Soul hopped down from the stage and did a little polite bow to the other dinner guests as he made his way back to their booth. "Well, do you get it now?"

"What? Your singing?"

"No, but I was always good at singing, but my parents made me take piano lessons instead of me pursuing singing."

"Ah I was wondering about that."

"But back to before, I know you know what I am talking about don't make me repeat my first question." Blushing madly Maka nodded.

Soul grinned his shark's grin and told Maka what he had been dying to tell her for the longest time. "I already liked you and I maybe even loved you, from the first time I saw you watching me play the piano."

Leaning down he put his face next to Maka's. "And this is what I've wanted to do since forever." Soul pressed his lips up against Maka's and kissed her deeply, Maka didn't even resist.

Soul poured out all of his frustration and pent up lust and love into the kiss eventually licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Maka granted him that and when they broke the kiss to breathe for air, they noticed everyone was smiling and clapping for them. Embarrassed, Maka pressed her head into Soul's neck valiantly trying to fight down her blush. Soul chuckled and left money for the bill and picked Maka up bridal style and walked out and into the night.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are to me like cookies are to the cookie monster! gotta have them lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is part 2 to my story, 'bout time I updated don't you think? LOL. Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm thinking of making this into a three part story but don't hold me to that until you actually see a chapter 3 from me. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

Maka let a tear slide silently down her cheek as she drew a red X through the date on the calendar. '_Six months, it's been six months since the last time I heard from Soul. I told him not to take that mission in Europe. Just because he had become a death scythe didn't mean anything. Everyone at the school thinks he's…he's…dead. I don't want to believe it, I can't._ Another tear slipped down her cheek.

Tonight was the three year anniversary of when Soul sang to her that song. Often times in the dark of the night when Soul would be lying next to her, she often hummed the song as she would be drifting off to sleep, knowing it would put a smile on his face when he recognized it. Shinigami-sama and her father often tried to keep a smile on their faces for her whenever she got called in, but she knew. Just because she didn't believe it didn't mean she couldn't face the truth.

**6 Months Ago:**

_Maka stepped into Shinigami-Sama's chambers and saw her father standing alongside Shinigami-sama by the mirror._

"_Maka…I have some news I must tell you."_

"_Hai, Shinigami-Sama? What is it? Its news of Soul isn't it." Maka asked anxiously._

"_Yes Maka, it is concerning news of your weapon; Soul." Death said._

"_He became a death scythe…and he wasn't really mine to begin with." Maka said a little tearfully. _

"_Maka…we, your father and I, think Soul got badly injured and possibly killed on his mission to find other kishin eggs over in Europe."_

"_W-What?" _

"_Maka, Papa is so sorry to have you hear this from us. But Papa talked it over with Shinigami-Sama and decided that it would be better to tell you straight away instead of you finding out on your own from your own students or somebody else."_

"_How do you know?" _

_Death and her father looked at each other. Her father drew in a breath to speak._

Finished getting dressed, Maka made sure she had all the lights turned off and she locked the door. Getting into her car; she drove to her destination. The Karaoke Bar/Restaurant that Soul had taken her to all those years ago it seemed to her.

Opening up the door, she took in a deep breath and drew up a memory.

_**Owoooooooo! **_

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? **_

_**Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood**__. _

Smiling at the memory of Soul's singing, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry tonight. She walked to the front and whispered to the man in charge of the karaoke that she was here and she was ready.

"Alright, you sure about this?" Nodding her head to the man, Maka walked back over to coat hangers and took off her jacket and put it on a hanger. While she had been doing this the announcer walked onto the stage and was currently introducing her.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a very special treat tonight. She is a very tough lady who wants to sing a very special song, beware I'm told that its going to be quite the tear jerker. Make sure you have tissues ready ladies out there. Please give a warm welcome to MAKA!"

Walking up the stairs Maka reached the microphone and received applause. It died down when she raised her hand indicating that she was going to speak.

"Good evening everyone, I've been going through a tough time for a while and I wanted to dedicate this song to my old weapon named Soul, even though you're not here, I hope you can hear this from wherever you are now."

Taking in a deep breath she nodded and cued the music. Slow music started to play and she took in another breath and got ready.

_**My lover's gone**_

The third tear of the evening slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes. _**  
**_

_**His boots no longer by my door  
**_

_**He left at dawn  
**_

_**And as I slept I felt him go**_

Another tear and another fell as Maka started to pour her whole self into the song._**  
**_

_**Returns no more**_

Giving up on her promise to herself that she was not going to cry, the tears started falling even more earnestly than before.

_**I will not watch the ocean**_

Images started playing in her mind of Soul's cheery laughter, his smile, his sarcasm, his willingness to do anything to protect her in battle. The audience was stuck staring transfixed at the heartbroken young girl singing her heart out on stage.

_**My lover's gone**_

Clasping her hand around the locket on her neck, Maka almost opened her eyes to look at the audience but in doing so she might lose her nerve; so she didn't.

_**No earthly ships will ever bring him home again**_

He stopped answering her phone calls, claiming he was going to not have service where he was. Instead answered by letters and postcards of where he last was. Keeping her updated faithfully until she heard nothing for a week, then two.

_**Bring him home again  
**_

She would have marched straight over there, found his ass and beat him for making her worry, but she couldn't leave her teacher's job.

_**My lover's gone**_

_**I know that kiss will be my last**_

She remembered the last time he said goodbye.

"Soul, do you have to go?"

"Yes, Maka. You know Shinigami-sama is counting on me for this mission."

"I know but I don't feel right about you going."

Taking hold of Maka's chin, he lifted her head up to look her in the eyes, "Aw, come on Maka, I'm not going to leave you for forever." Soul said smiling. Giving her a kiss, he turned and closed the door.

_**No more his song**_

_**The tune upon his lips has passed**_

Holding onto her composure by a thread, Maka was determined to finish this song…before she broke down completely at least.

_**I sing alone**_

_**While I watch the ocean**_

_**My lover's gone**_

Sad red eyes watched from the darkness as the woman tried not to break down completely.

_**No earthly ships will ever bring him home again**_

_**Bring him home again.**_

The last lines of the song fell from the heartbroken woman's lips echoing around the room, as she opened her eyes to look at the audience, who were deathly silent. Suddenly one person clapped from in the darkness, and another one, and another. Soon the whole room was on their feet, cheering and hooting. Women were wiping their eyes in between their claps and men were looking at the women they came with, in a new light.

Bowing in respect to the whole room, Maka turned and walked off the stage, putting on her coat and she left the restaurant. Getting her keys out she was about to put them in to unlock her door when…

Hands shot out from the darkness and grabbed her tight against the other person's body; hands' going around her mouth, Maka tried to scream but was blocked by the hand. Struggling for all she was worth, the arms around her seemed like steel vices, not moving an inch.

Lips ghosting the shell of her ear, a dark and husky voice said, "What? Did you think I was going to leave you for forever? I thought you knew me better than that Maka."

Finally the arms loosened enough to have her turn but not step away, Maka turned.

"Soul?"

He smirked. "Who else could sneak up on you like that?"

"Soul?" She repeated.

"I saw you sing." Soul's eyes turned sad. "I'm so sorry for having you think that I was dead. Even if it was by accident."

Finally it clicked in Maka's head that Soul was indeed standing here in front of her with his arms around her apologizing. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him for all she was worth.

Soul sighed and closed his eyes in contentment, hugging Maka. _'Finally.' _Before he could comprehend it, he got slugged in the jaw.

"OW! MAKA, WHAT THE HELL?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME THINK YOUR DEAD FOR 6 MONTHS!"

"OI! MAKA I TOLD YOU…"

Maka didn't even let him finish his yell before she grabbed him by his collar and yanked him into a kiss.

Breaking away Maka said breathlessly, "Don't you ever do that again, you dumbass."

Out of breath like Maka, Soul answered. "Noted." Before going right back to continue the kiss.

~!~!

A young looking couple skidded around the corner, preparing for a fight but then relaxed when they took in the situation. The mysterious man exclaimed, "Bloody hell! And here I was looking for a fight."

Chuckling his partner softly said, "That's what you get when you claim that a fights yours too early."

Walking away from the couple kissing, the man with bleached hair and a trench coat said, "Oh shut up, you bloody bint."

"Bite me." The blonde woman responded.

Tilting his head he looked into her eyes, which were twinkling in mischievousness, said, "Well now…that can be arranged missy."

**A/N: 'The Cake was a lie, but the pie is the truth.' Reviews are like the pie and I have no idea what I'm saying here but w/e its 2:30 am and I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! everybody, who's excited for this chapter? I KNOW I AM! This is the last installment of this story, after this its complete! wow right? Thanks for sticking by me and for several people dropping me reviews. I love to hear your comments and what you think, I do respond back so don't be shy, songs used are Lil' Red Riding Hood from Sam the Sham & The Pharoahs/ My Lover's Gone by Dido/ Bruises by Chairlift (each of the songs are from their respective chapter) ok and on to the whole spiel: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, will never own it and certaintly can't sell it for profit even if I wanted too. REVIEWS ARE AIR! need 'em to breathe. **

**2 YEARS AFTER CHAPTER 2 HAPPENED**

"Alright! Let's go Soul, I'm so excited!" Maka yelled happily as she ran around their apartment making sure the radio was off and that everything was good to go.

"Hai, hai Maka. This is going to be the coolest night ever." Soul grinned as he wiped drool off of his chin. He really couldn't help it; it was because of his sharp teeth but, this time he could blame it on a single person: Maka. His crimson eyes followed her every move as she flitted around the apartment making sure things were off and that apartment was good to go. She was absolutely stunning in her red sparkly dress, she was wearing her black heels and had her hair done in long flowing waves.

He couldn't blame her for being excited; things had been stressful for the both of them. Maka still taught at the DWMA and he was still Shinigami-sama's weapon. He did do traveling but he refused to go that far away again after what had happened last time. He let Black Star and Tsubaki take care of those. Maka would kill him herself if it happened a second time, or so she said after she got done slugging and then kissing him senseless.

Soul grinned at the memory and sighed wistfully. He didn't know she even had that red dress until she came out of the bathroom and announced she was going to make sure things were ready for when they left.

"Soul! I'm done!" Maka called from the doorway where she was putting on her locket. Soul nodded and grabbed his keys for his bike and swiftly turned and locked the door. Following Maka down to the bike, he checked to make sure he had a special item in his pocket before revving up the engine and speeding down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maka was happily humming with nerves and excitement, Soul announced that they were going to the Bronze for a special surprise. They pulled up to the Bronze and walked in through the door hand in hand.

The club was exactly how it was two years ago. The found a table and ordered their dinner.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?

"What's this surprise you wanted to show me?"

"All I in due time my dear meister, all in due time."

After they had finished and were bantering back and forth, Soul said abruptly, "Maka, you do know its karaoke night tonight."

"Oh no…no no **no,** Soul."

"Oh, yes yes **yes,** Maka." With the smuggest grin on his face he flagged the attention of the band leader on stage, who nodded and winked at her. "Come on let's go."

"But Soul, I don't even know what song we're going to sing."

"Oh yes you do, you listen to it all the time when you're grading papers."

Soul practically dragged her up to the stage. Past memories taunted them both.

_**(Owoooooooo! **_

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? **_

_**Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood**__.**)**_

_**(He left at dawn  
And as I slept I felt him go**_

_**Returns no more)**_

Giving the band the signal, Soul handed her one of the microphones and took the other for himself.

"Go on Maka you start it off first."

Nodding, Maka tapped her foot to the beat of the bass. Taking a breath, she sang.

**I tried to do handstands for you**

**I tried to do headstands for you**

**Every time I fell on you, yeah, every time I fell**

Maka's eyes lit up, she always sang this when she needed something to distract herself from hurting someone or something.

**I tried to do handstands for you**

**But every time I fell for you**

**I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for you.**

Soul watched Maka get a twinkle in her eye while she sang and couldn't be happier.

**I tried to do handstands for you**

**I tried to do handstands for you**

**Every time I fell on you, yeah, every time I fell**

**I tried to do handstands for you but every time I fell for you**

**I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for you-ooh-ooh-ooh**

The song lyrics were very oddly truthful. She did almost always have at least 3 black and blue marks on her somewhere. Whether it be from falling, hitting into something, or Soul getting overzealous marking her when they were…well Maka blushed at that last thought.

For you-ooh-ooh-ooh

**So black and blue-ooh-ooh-ooh**

**For you-ooh-ooh-ooh.**

Soul grabbed her by the hand and spun her in a circle while the music was playing. Moving himself so he was holding her from behind while she was singing, he took a breath for his part.**  
****  
**_**I grabbed some frozen strawberries so I could ice your bruising knees  
But frozen things they all unfreeze and now I taste like...  
All those frozen strawberries I used to chill your bruising knees,  
Hot July ain't good to me  
I'm pink and black and blue for you.**_**I got bruises on my knees for you  
And grass stains on my knees for you  
Got holes in my new jeans for you  
Got pink and black and blue**

Maka remembered the day when she had bought her, at that time, new jeans. She had just come over the threshold of the apartment when all of a sudden she was falling forward. She had tripped over Soul's skateboard and fell flat on her face. Soul wasn't home so she couldn't even throttle him until he got home, _'how many time have I told him to put that damn thing away in his room'. _She did end up with a hole in her jeans and needless to say that when Soul got back to the apartment, he always put it away after that.

Got bruises on my knees for you  
And grass stains on my knees for you  
Got holes in my new jeans for you  
Got pink and black and blue for you-ooh-ooh-ooh

For you-ooh-ooh-ooh  
So black and blue-ooh-ooh-ooh  
For you-ooh-ooh-ooh

Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo  
Do-doo-do-do-do-do-doo

After her part was finished Soul danced with her on the stage, not even caring about the audience they had sung in front of. Of course the audience knew who they were. They were always there every other Friday. They dressed casual mostly, unless it was a special event like a birthday or anniversary.

Soul turned Maka towards him and kissed her. "Maka, you wanna know what the special surprise is?"

All Maka could do was nod her head.

Soul got down on one knee and took something out of his pocket, a box. A very special box; and opened it showing Maka a ring. "Maka, we've been dating for 5 years now, we already live together and do everything else a married couple would do. So let's make it official, Maka Albarn; meister of my heart, will you marry your one and only weapon scythe?" Soul grinned, showing off all his sharp teeth at Maka.

Maka was speechless, "oh Soul…YES I WILL!"

Soul took the ring out and put it onto her finger. It was absolutely beautiful. A gold band with delicate scrollwork engraved into it, with a diamond in the middle. On the left side was an emerald and the right was a garnet. Both of their favorite colors. Maka admired it on her finger. It was dainty enough for a woman, yet it was also heavy to be a meisters. This way she didn't have to worry about it getting lost while she was fighting.

Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him till she was breathless. The both of them forgot that they were still in fact, on the stage. They heard whoops and clapping, turning they saw everybody was on their feet cheering for them. Maka and Soul both blushed and walked off the stage, leaving the club. As Soul helped Maka onto the motorcycle, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave till forever comes." Roaring the engine, they left the club where everything important happened in their lives. Soul confessing his feelings, Maka singing out her grief of a dead lover and being proved wrong; and now, their engagement.


End file.
